elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
On Oblivion (Daggerfall)
On Oblivion Treść Oryginał= On Oblivion by Morian Zenas It is improper, however customary, to refer to the denizens of the dimension of Oblivion as "demons." This practice probably dates to the Alessian Doctrines of the First Era prophet Marukh -- which, rather amusingly, forbade "trafficke with daimons" and then neglected to explain what daimons were. It is most probable that "daimon" is a misspelling or etymological rendition of "Daedra," the old Elven word for those strange, powerful creatures of uncertain motivation who hail from the dimension of Oblivion. ("Daedra" is actually the plural form; the singular is "Daedroth.") In a later tract by King Hale the Pious of Skyrim, almost a thousand years after the publication of the original Doctrines, the evil machinations of his political enemies are compared to "the wickedness of the demons of Oblivion... their depravity equals that of Sanguine itself, they are cruel as Boethiah, calculating as Molag Bal, and mad as Sheogorath." Hale the Pious thus long-windedly introduced four of the Daedra lords to written record. But the written record is not, after all, the best way to research Oblivion and the Daedra who inhabit it. Those who "trafficke with daimons" seldom wish it to be a matter of public account. Nevertheless, scattered throughout the literature of the First Era are diaries, journals, notices for witch burnings, and guides for Daedra-slayers. These I have used as my primary source material. They are at least as trustworthy as the Daedra lords I have actually summoned and spoken with at length. Apparently, Oblivion is a place composed of many lands -- thus the many names for which Oblivion is synonymous: Coldharbour, Quagmire, Moonshadow, etc. It may be correctly supposed that each land of Oblivion is ruled over by one prince. The Daedra princes whose names appear over and over in ancient records (though this is not an infallible test of their authenticity or explicit existence, to be sure) are the afore-mentioned Sanguine, Boethiah, Molag Bal, and Sheogorath, and in addition, Azura, Mephala, Clavicus Vile, Vaernima, Malacath, Hoermius (or Hermaeus or Hormaius or Herma -- there seems to be no one accepted spelling) Mora, Namira, Jyggalag, Nocturnal, Mehrunes Dagon, and Peryite. From my experience, Daedra are a very mixed lot. It is almost impossible to categorize them as a whole except for their immense power and penchant for extremism. Be that as it may, I have here attempted to do so in a few cases, purely for the sake of scholastic expediency. Mehrunes Dagon, Molag Bal, Peryite, Boethiah, and Vaernima are among the most consistently "demonic" of the Daedra, in the sense that their spheres seem to be destructive in nature. The other Daedra can, of course, be equally dangerous, but seldom purely for the sake of destruction as these five can. Nor are these previous five identical in their destructiveness. Mehrunes Dagon seems to prefer natural disasters -- earthquakes and volcanoes -- for venting his anger. Molag Bal elects the employment of other daedra, and Boethiah inspires the arms of mortal warriors. Peryite's sphere seems to be pestilence, and Vaernima's torture. In preparation for the next instalment in this series, I will be investigating two matters that have intrigued me since I began my career as a Daedra researcher. The first is on one particular Daedroth, perhaps yet another Daedra prince, referred to in multiple articles of incunabula as Hircine. Hircine has been called "the Huntsman of the Princes" and "the Father of Man-beasts," but I have yet to find anyone who can summon him. The other, and perhaps more doubtful, goal I have is to find a practical means for mortal men to pass through to Oblivion. It has always been my philosophy that we need only fear that which we do not understand -- and with that thought in mind, I ever pursue my objective. |-|Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne)= O Otchłani Autor: Morian Zenas W odniesieniu do mieszkańców Otchłani często stosuje się — całkowicie niesłusznie — termin „demony”. Jest to prawdopodobnie pozostałością Doktryn Alessjańskich proroka Marukha z czasów pierwszej ery, które zawierały między innymi sformułowanie zabraniające „znajomienia się z dajemonami”, nie wyjaśniając jednak, kim lub czym miałyby te „dajemony” być. Najprawdopodobniejszym rozwiązaniem wydaje się uznanie „dajemona” za przekręcenie lub próbę etymologicznego oddania słowa „daedra”, pradawnego elfiego określenia dziwnych i potężnych istot pochodzących z Otchłani, których cele pozostają nieznane dla śmiertelników („daedra” to forma liczby mnogiej; w liczbie pojedynczej winno się używać formy „daedroth”). Napisany niemal tysiąc lat po Doktrynach Alessjańskich traktat króla Skyrim Hale Pobożnego porównuje machinacje jego politycznych przeciwników do „zła demonów Otchłani... Ich zepsucie równa się jedynie zepsuciu samego Krwawca, a są oni również okrutni niczym Boethiah, podstępni niczym Molag Bal i szaleni niczym Sheogorath”. W ten sposób Hale Pobożny przedstawił pierwsze cztery daedra, a jego tekst stanowi pierwsze pisane źródło wiedzy o tych istotach. Materiały pisane nie stanowią jednak najlepszego źródła wiedzy o Otchłani i zamieszkujących ją istotach. Ci, którzy „znajomią się z dajemonami” raczej nie życzą sobie, aby informacje o tym trafiały do wiadomości publicznej — wśród literackiej spuścizny pierwszej ery można jednak znaleźć dzienniki, pamiętniki, ogłoszenia o procesach czarownic i podręczniki zabójców daedr, które to pozycje posłużyły mi za materiał źródłowy. Ich wiarygodność z pewnością nie jest mniejsza niż daedrycznych książąt, których przyzywałem i z którymi ucinałem sobie długie pogawędki. Otchłań, której obraz wyłania się z moich badań, składa się z wielu krain, których nazwy uważane są w naszym świecie za synonimy ogólnego określenia — przykładem mogą tu być Mroźna Przystań, Bagnisko czy Cień Księżyca. Z dużą dozą prawdopodobieństwa można również założyć, że każdą z krain Otchłani włada jeden z daedrycznych książąt. Najczęściej w starożytnych tekstach występują imiona wcześniej wspomnianych już Krwawca, Boethiah, Molag Bala i Sheogoratha, a także Azury, Mefala, Clavicusa Złośliwego, Vaernimy, Malacatha, Herma Mory (w kilkunastu różnych wersjach pisowni), Namiry, Jyggylaga, Nocnicy, Mehrunesa Dagona i Peryite. Częstotliwość występowania w źródłach oczywiście nie może być stuprocentowo pewnym sposobem na weryfikację prawdziwości czy też w ogóle istnienia danego ducha, pozwala jednak na pewne uporządkowanie wiedzy daedr dotyczącej. Z moich doświadczeń wynika, że daedra bardzo się między sobą różnią — jedynymi cechami wspólnymi dla w zasadzie wszystkich tych istot jest ich niesamowita potęga i skłonność do popadania w przesadę. Mimo to postaram się poniżej scharakteryzować pokrótce kilka z nich w celach czysto naukowych. Mehrunes Dagon, Molag Bal, Peryite, Boethiah i Vaernima są najczęściej wymieniane jako „demoniczne” daedra w tym sensie, że ich działania i zainteresowania najczęściej prowadzą do destrukcji. Inne daedra oczywiście również mogą być wyjątkowo niebezpieczne, rzadko jednak niszczą bez powodu, jak to ma w zwyczaju wymieniona wcześniej piątka. Wcale nie oznacza to, że destruktywność tych istot objawia się w taki sam sposób — Mehrunes Dagon na przykład daje upust swojemu gniewowi najczęściej za pomocą katastrof naturalnych, takich jak trzęsienia ziemi czy erupcje wulkanów. Molag Bal najczęściej korzysta do tych samych celów z innych daedr, Boethiah zaś — ze śmiertelnych wojowników. Specjalnością Peryite'a wydają się wszelakie plagi, Vaerimy zaś — tortury. Przygotowując kolejną pozycję z niniejszego cyklu, pragnę zbadać bliżej dwie sprawy, które intrygowały mnie od samego początku mojej kariery badacza daedr. Pierwszą z nich jest jeden z daedrycznych książąt, występujący w licznych pismach i starodrukach pod imieniem Hircyn, zwany również „Myśliwym” i „Ojcem Ludzkich Bestyj”. Jak do tej pory nie udało mi się dotrzeć do nikogo, kto byłby w stanie przyzwać tę istotę. Drugą sprawą — być może nawet trudniejszą — jest próba znalezienia praktycznego sposobu, dzięki któremu śmiertelnicy mogliby dostać się do Otchłani. Podstawą mojej filozofii życiowej zawsze było przeświadczenie, że strachem ma nas prawo napawać jedynie nieznane — i z tą myślą pragnę kontynuować moją drogę do postawionego sobie celu. Kategoria:Daggerfall: Książki